The function is to provide Program Investigators with complete in vitro and in vivo gene delivery solutions to facilitate completion of their specific aims. This Core will: 1. Achieve economy of scale and quality assurance through centralized generation of recombinant DNA and viral constructs by highly trained personnel. 2. Provide technical expertise, consultation and training in PCR, RT-PCR, sequencing, recombinant DNA and protein expression and purification procedures. 3. Establish and disseminate new genetic technologies.